Soul of Sephiroth
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: Takes place 5 months after the events in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. The never dying soul of Sephiroth finds his way into a new world called Earth. Little does he know that he was followed by Cloud Strife...No further updates planned.
1. Journey To Earth

The soul of Sephiroth slithered through the path.

_I am close,_ it said to itself. _I will soon be able to destroy Cloud. I just need to find the way out of here._

"The soul is close," Cloud Strife said to himself as he mounted his motorcycle and drove off down the highway, where only a few short months ago he had driven across being followed by three white haired madmen. But that time was over now. Cloud, with the help of many friends had destroyed them all.

His cell phone started to ring, and Cloud pulled over to the side of the highway.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Cloud?" came the voice from the other side. It was Tifa.

"Tifa," he said. "You're safe." his heart instantly lightened. Tifa had been away, finalizing her adoption papers for Marlene. The two of them, who were engaged to be married, had decided to adopt her.

"Yes," she said. "But that's not important right now. Sephiroth has escaped."

Cloud grasped the phone tightly. "Where to?"

"I'm not completely sure," she said. "It says here….Earth."

"What the hell is Earth?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure," Tifa said.

"I'm going there."

"Cloud, you can't!" Tifa begged. "You could die!"

"I have to go," Cloud said in a small daze. "I think….the missing part of me is there." Ever since the battle against Sephiroth, Cloud had felt as a part of his soul was missing. A very important part at that. Without it, he felt incomplete. As if something important was missing from his soul.

And one thing was.

He couldn't remember the names of the three white haired men, or the name of the boy who had drank the water and helped them. Cloud had a feeling that if he didn't find the missing part soon, something would happen that involved that memory and he would fail.

Cloud didn't like to fail. It suddenly started to rain.

"Tifa," he said. "I will be at the orphanage soon."

"Okay," she said. "Hurry."

"I will." he said, and hung up his phone. He pulled out of the ditch and sped off down the highway. Lightning struck amazingly close by as he got off the exit and drove onto the paved road. Lightning struck again, and Cloud saw it. He saw the soul of Sephiroth, smoothly gliding onto the cornfield. Cloud turned off the road, onto the cornfield.

"Sephiroth," he said under his breath. The soul of Sephiroth disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Cloud whipped out his cell phone.

"Tifa," he said. "I'm going to this Earth place. Wish me luck." he hung up the phone, and rode up to where Sephiroth had disappeared. He found a large sword sticking out of the dirt. Cloud reached out a gloved hand to touch the hilt. A sudden rushing feeling soared through his body, and Cloud was on his way to Earth.


	2. Tragedy Thy Name Is Sephiroth

I drove my Mustang convertible down the dreary country road of Iowa. Yes, I live in Iowa, the dumbest place on Earth. I hate it here, and desperately want to get out. The sun was shining, and I was listening to the soundtrack of Kingdom Hearts II, which I had just bought. I turned my head to the right, to the cornfield. It suddenly started to rain, and a bolt of lightning struck on the cornfield.

"What the hell?" I said. I swear to God, standing on top of that cornfield on the hill was a man. He stood next to a strange green motorcycle. He stared at me, and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Shit," I said as the rain became hail. "I better get home…" I put my foot to the pedal and drove. The man on the motorcycle broke through the fence and got onto the road. And I think he was following me!

Cloud appeared atop a cornfield.

"Where am I?" he said as drops of rain fell on his head. He dismounted his motorcycle and looked at his surroundings. A red car pulled onto the otherwise empty road, and a sudden blast of feelings exploded through Cloud's body. He   
"That must be….my soul…" Cloud said. He jumped onto his motorcycle and rode down the hill, through the fence, and onto the road.

I drove home, and pulled the car into the garage. I had lost track of that guy that was following me a few streets ago.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aika Sanz. Nineteen years old, with blonde hair that falls to my neck. Anime, manga, and music are basically what get me through my dreary life. I got out of the car, and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called. No reply, of course. Nobody ever gets home at this house until about 3 AM, when I am sleeping. I basically have to fend for myself. But I guess that's okay, because hardships happen to everybody right?

I know that everybody agrees, so I'm gonna get on with my story. There was no reply. I threw my red book bag onto the floor and decided to take a walk. I opened the back door, and watched the rain fall.

I contemplated still going. The rain looked hard. A bolt of lightning flashed in one of the alleys a few blocks away. Seven seconds later, loud thunder struck and a yell blasted through the silence of the rain. I bolted out the door, and headed for the alley. The rain plastered my hair to my face, but I ignored that. I continued to run towards the alley. The route was very familiar to me. The alley had been a great spot to hang out with my best friend Elizabeth. I still remember the day that she committed suicide….

I arrived at the alley as the memory of my best friends suicide flashed through my body.

"Elizabeth…" I whispered. I saw the figure lying on the ground. I walked closer. The same person that had followed me earlier was lying on the ground. Red blood had formed a rather large puddle around his body. It appeared he had been cut by a….sword?

No.

It couldn't be. Swords were like…illegal. I had only see a sword in a store for display. You could go to jail for killing with a sword….damn, this was bad.

"Herushita," the man from before said. "Herushita…"

"I can't understand you!" I cried. The blood puddle was starting to get larger.

"Herushita," he repeated.

"DAMN IT, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I screamed.

"Pleasa," he said. "Herushita…" he closed his eyes, and tears begin to form in my eyes. "Please help me." he said. A teardrop fell from my face, and landed directly on the wound. The wound instantly sealed, and the man smiled. He had blonde hair that went just about everywhere, and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black fleece shirt, and black pants.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Cloud," he said in a weak tone. "Cloud Strife." He weakly smiled, and picked himself off of the ground.

"I'm Aika Sanz." I said. This guy was…cute. Very cute.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me, Aika Sanz." he said.

"You can just call me Aika." I said, blushing. "Uhhh….what brings you to Iowa?" Cloud laughed, and pushed his blonde hair back.

"Iowa….I thought I was on Earth…"

"You are!" I said. "Iowa is just a part of earth. A very…..small part." Cloud laughed. He suddenly became alert, and picked up his motorcycle.

"Get on, Aika." he said in a tense voice. "The danger that attacked me before is near." I hopped on behind him, and we sped off down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked. By the time, Cloud opened his mouth, his motorcycle _opened up_, revealing several swords. Cloud picked two, and pulled them out of the motorcycle and jumped off at the same time! He did a front flip, and landed on his feet. I went forward and took control of the motorcycle. A figure appeared in the distance.

"Who goes there?" Cloud called. A figure appeared from the darkness.

"Cloud Strife," it said. It pulled a sword from a sheath on its back, and lunged for Cloud. He raised the sword and swung what appeared to me three times. But when Cloud fell backwards, cuts lined his whole chest. The blood gushed quickly from the wounds, and Cloud fell to the ground. The body appeared from the darkness. It was a young boy, about twelve years old.

"Die….." it hissed. Suddenly, the boys eyes rolled back in their sockets, and an evil grin formed on his face.

"Cloud," it said in a deep voice. "I've finally destroyed you."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said. He began to cough up blood. "You sick bastard."

"That's right, Cloud." he said. "I don't even need to wear armor here. If one of these bodies gets hurt, I can just find a new one and use that one!"

"Aika…." Cloud said. I walked over to him, noticing the things I didn't want to notice.

Cloud was dying.

"Aika….swords…..motorcycle….avenge me." Cloud closed his eyes. I walked over to the motorcycle, and pulled out a sword. It almost weighed me down, but I pulled it up over my shoulder. I ran forward, and swung the sword as hard as I could with my weakness. I had never really planned on fighting a demon in a kids body with a sword before. I jumped forward, and swung the sword. It was met by the blade of Sephiroth's pawn. I swung again, and met the same fate. This continued for a long time.

"DAMN IT, I WON'T LET CLOD'S DEATH GO IN VAIN YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I swung furiously, never stopping to see if the blade had impact.

"You cannot win," said Sephiroth. "I am invincible!"

"I will win," I said through gritted teeth. I raised the sword over my head, and jumped. I went over his head, and brought the sword down.

"Aackk…" the boy cried. The blood gushed quickly from the wound and the boy died. The soul of the demon Sephiroth slithered out and into the open.

"He's gone now." I said to myself. I turned my attention to Cloud. He was lying on the ground. The blood puddle constantly got bigger, and it didn't look like Cloud was going to make it any farther.

"Cloud…." I said as tears began to fall. This time, the tears didn't work. "I killed him, but Sephiroth got away. Please wake up…" I placed both hands around his body.

_He's…cute. Aggh I _can't_ think of something like that at a time like this! _

Suddenly, something began to happen. A huge circle formed around Cloud's dead body. Next, five tips formed around the circle and made an even larger star. Then, lines formed upward from the five tips of the start and went upwards and formed a replica of the circle-star on the ground. Then, Cloud's body was lifted off the ground into the air. First, the blood flow was stopped, and the cuts were healed. His clothes were fixed, Cloud Strife opened his eyes and faced the world. He was lowered to the ground, and the circle disappeared.

"You've saved me twice now," Cloud said. "Thank you for that." Cloud then leaned forward, and _kissed me! _


	3. NOTICE! Very Important Please Read

Because one of my friends is stupid, he pointed this out to me. He said "Its Aika a boy?" and I'm like "NO!" So, just so you know, Aika Sanz is a girl.

And if you were looking for an update, I'm sorry. I will not be updating this until I get at least ONE review. Is that so hard?


	4. Our Scars Remind Us To Hate Drunk Dads

**Okay, so I took a long time to update. Its because my computer got messed up and lost the document. So I had to restart and all that crap. But now I think it's a little better than before.**

Cloud and I kissed for a long time. For almost five minutes the two of us kissed, and then we broke apart quickly.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said. "You're just such a pretty girl…and I think I love you."

"Thanks," I said. "I think your….cute too…." I blushed.

_I shouldn't have done that,_ Cloud said to himself in his mind. _It didn't feel right. And besides, isn't there somebody waiting for me…back at…that place? _Cloud could remember her voice perfectly, as if it was drove into his mind a million times. He just couldn't remember what her name was…He couldn't even remember what she looked like….

_Oh well._ Cloud thought, deciding to put his fluttery mind to a rest for awhile. _I'm sure she wasn't important. _

Cloud's kiss was….amazing. Just amazing. I felt like….wow whenever he touched me. And whenever we kissed, I felt like nobody else in the world could lay their hands on me and hurt me. And that was all just from one kiss. If that's what one of Cloud's kisses brought…imagine all the rest….if he's truly telling the truth that he loves me. But off of love for now.

I stared at Cloud. He seemed deep in thought about something. Something important. So, I paced around the alley for a while as the sunset began, and the sky turned a mix of beautiful colors. Finally, Cloud spoke again.

"Sorry," he said. "I was lost in thought about…..the place I came from. Home."

_Home….Crap…I had to get home! _I pulled my watch out of my pocket. 3 AM. Damn….Dad would go crazy if he was home.

"Cloud, we've got to get back to my house. I'm not sure if my dad will be able to see you, since your from a different world, but your staying even if he can."

"What's the sudden rush?" he asked.

"My dad. He's basically a drunkard, and if I'm not in bed when he gets home, he flips. Big time."

"I see…" Cloud said. "Well, I I'll find a place to stay. I don't want to take the risk of you getting in trouble. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"I can call you in the morning." he said. I jotted down my number on a piece of paper, folded it, and handed it to Cloud. "Here's mine." he said, handing me a piece of paper. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and got onto Cloud's motorcycle. He drove me through the streets and around to my house. As he pulled into the driveway, the headlights of the motorcycle hit the garage door. That's when I noticed it.

Dad's car. I was screwed. Big time.

"Thanks, Cloud." I whispered. I got off of the motorcycle, ushered him away quickly, and walked around into the backyard. Luckily, the window to my room was open. I slipped inside and closed the window. Just as I stepped inside, the door opened.

"Aika?" came a voice. Strangely enough, the voice was calm. A little too calm for my liking. As I guessed, my father stepped into my room. A half full beer bottle was in his hands, and a cigarette and lighter in the other.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied to my father.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he suddenly screamed. His face got extremely red, and he took a long swig of his beer, finishing the bottle.

"Um, I was…out with some friends."

"LIKELY STORY, AIKA!" he yelled. Dad clenched his teeth tightly. This wasn't a good sign. He clenched his teeth, and beer bottle harder. He then got so angry he threw the beer bottle at the wall. It flew fast, and with great intensity. When it finally hit the wall, it smashed into humongous pieces that flew around the room. One hit me in the arm, and made a deep cut. Another flew right under my eye and made an extremely long line right under my eye. Another flew at me, and made a line that went down, directly under the other cut on my face.

The blood quickly dribbled down my face, and I quickly lifted my hand up to cease the bleeding. Now I would probably have a T shaped scar on my face and a scar on my arm. Dad walked closer to me.

"Where have you been, Aika?" he asked. I could tell he was drunk. He was slurring his words heavily.

"I already told you!" I yelled.

"Don't lie to me, Aika." he said. He grabbed me by my left arm. He gripped it hard, and more pain shot through my body.

"Let…go of me!" I yelled. I shrugged my arm out of his grip and landed a punch to his cheek.

"Damn it, Aika…I could get you in some serious trouble for that…you could get taken out of this house 'ya know."

"See if I care, bitch!" I yelled angrily. "Any place in the whole world is better than this place!" Dad stormed out of my room. Once he was out the door and headed back to the bar, I walked to the bathroom and took some cloth. I wrapped the cloth around the still bleeding cut on my arm, and placed two bandages on my face. I hurt so much…..the pain was almost unbearable.

_I need to get out of here_ I thought. _Too much crap happens here. I don't need this. I don't need dad. All he ever does is throw beer bottles at me and hurt me. It's not like he's life changing in anyway. _

Deciding to put my mind off of my father, I pulled out my crappy silver cell phone that turned off by itself and when I did turn it on, a really cool red light also turned on. (. inside joke) I flipped the phone open, I added the number to the phonebook. The phone suddenly became red hot, and I dropped it onto the ground. My hand practically felt on fire. Great. A burn. Another injury to add to the list. The phone hit the ground, and it exploded into a puff of pink smoke. I coughed and fanned the room, and the smoke evaporated, leaving the cell phone on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, and found that my phone now resembled Cloud's phone, only mine was pink.

"Awesome!" I cried, jumping up and down. "This is awesome!" A sudden urge for sleep filled my body. "I'd better go to sleep." I said to myself. I walked into my room, changed into a nightgown, and laid down in bed. I yawned loudly, and a voice struck through my head.

_Aika…Find me. Help me, Aika…Please……_

**Okay, so that's kind of a weak ending. So what. Live with it. Your getting an update. I'm hoping this is gonna get better. So please, if you're a fan, keep reading! I appreciate all your reviews, and I will not be forcing anymore reviews anymore. Sorry for the delay this took! Next time: Who is calling Aika? And where does he live? Find out next time! **


End file.
